The new kid
by Sakurakofox
Summary: Edd was just studying for the beginning of school, when he heard a car pull up outside. It seemed a new family had come to their Cul-de-sac following Rolf's move to his family's farm. It also seems, Edd isn't the only one to notice his new neighbors. (rated T for language, no pairing)


I had an idea last night while I was in bed, for a story involving Edd and an OC named Seto. It wasn't Romantic or anything, and this is what came of it. I'd like to know if anyone would be interested in a longer story involving them, and the rest of the EENE cast of course. let me know in Comments and reviews ^^

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own EENE

_{-}_

It was that time in the afternoon, where the hour was just about to roll over into evening. The sky was mostly clear with only a few drifting clouds here and there to cast lazy shadows on the world below it. Double D, the resident cul-de-sac genius watched them with just as much enthusiasm from where he sat at his desk. His curtains were pulled aside and he allowed the natural light to flood into his room, conserving electricity as it were. His hands lay poised to either side of the paper on his desk, a pencil stilled in one of them. He felt a stirring, growing excitement in his stomach and chest, school started back up the next day and he couldn't have felt happier. His summer break this year had been long and mostly uneventful, most of the kids had stayed inside or went into the town of Peach Creek itself, the heat had been sweltering this time around. _Oh well, it wasn't as though I had any plans this summer anyway. Not many, I am rather surprised Eddy did not approach me for a new scam however._ He turned his attention back to his paper and what it was he'd been doing with it, allowing his thoughts to mull about. It was quiet in the street below, no one brazing the temperatures outside, well possibly Kevin, but the boy also had a pool in his back yard. Ed was most likely in his basement, and Eddy was probably sprawled out in front of his fan, or fans depending. It was an odd silence but not uncomfortable or crushing, for a moment he paused in writing once more, thinking of perhaps turning on some of his own music, a sound cutting across the air outside caught his attention though.

An unknown vehicle was coming into the neighborhood, after living around the same families for years he'd learned the sounds their various cars and trucks made, this one was nothing like any of those. It was enough of an oddity that it prompted him to lay his pencil down, in its proper place of course, and stand. Crossing the distance between his desk and window he laid his hands on the sill and leaned against the glass slowly. He located the out of place SUV immediately, it had pulled into the parking lot of the house Rolf used to live in, the house just next door, the son of a shepherd having moved to the outskirts of town in order to help his parents with their farm. It wasn't very far, but not a good distance to walk to, however; public transportation was efficient. _I wasn't sure if anyone would take that house._ Edd tilted his head thoughtfully, a hand raising to tug at his hat a bit in thought. He was actually from the perfect vantage point, he could see the whole of the driveway if he leaned close enough.

He watched the family that got out of the car, a tall thin woman stepped out of the driver's seat, swinging her legs down on the concrete driveway. She looked to be dressed in a business casual manner, a black pencil skirt and a red sweater, dark hose with black pumps. It was a look Edd was familiar with, seeing as his mother dressed the same way on occasion. He watched her, by now he noticed a couple other people had come to curiously investigate. A couple, Like Eddy and Kevin, standing out in the front of their doors to watch. So far it was only the woman that had shown herself, as she walked around the SUV to open the back, a moving van slowly pulled into the turn around, coming to the house it pulled up next to her vehicle and parked. Out from it stepped a taller man. His jet black hair slicked back and his attire more business professional. He walked to the SUV immediately to take the box the woman was struggling with, Edd smiled to himself, a family. He was about to turn back to his desk when the passenger door to the SUV opened, it seemed everyone else had retuned their attentions to the new neighbors as well, waiting to see who the third new comer was. Given that the other two were adults and this was a typical family, it was safe to assume that perhaps the third person would be a child.

Edd sighed, it was a satisfied sigh, the kind he gave when his calculations added up correctly, out from the door stepped a young teen, probably about his age. With light colored skin, same as the couple, though instead of black his hair was blue like the mother's had been. He wore it in a short almost girlish style, with a long sleeved gray shirt under a black band tee, apparently it wasn't as hot out as Edd had initially thought it might be, a pair of baggy cargo pants and a pair of boots completed his ensemble. Edd watched as the boy stopped, looked around and then slowly made his way to the moving van, hesitant and curious, at once he saw movement as Kevin and Eddy both started to approach the boy. The red head would probably get there sooner, but if they both got there it was going to be a disaster, quickly turning he hurriedly made his way out of his bedroom, down the hall and the took the stairs as fast as he could. He got to the door and opened it, just as the two males caught sight of one another.

_{-}_

The drive from his home to here had been a pain in the ass for the most part, his parents had decided they wanted to go from the city a suburban lifestyle. Never mind the fact it would only make their commutes longer, they'd catch the train, they'd told him. They'd already enrolled him in the local school and put a down payment on the house by the time they'd finally told him. He had protested of course, he had friends and hobbies that he could only do in the city, they'd responded with a simple 'Takahashi, Seto, you'll do as you're told. This is for the best.' And that had been the end of their discussion, he hadn't even gotten one bit of thought into it. He stared out the window for the longest time, even after they'd parked, he didn't want to get out and admit to himself that this was his new home. But eventually his father had pulled the moving van in and he couldn't hide in the SUV any longer, sighing he jerked the earbuds out of his ears, the music had stopped a few minutes ago anyway. Tossing the mp3 player in his seat he stepped out of the automobile, he was immediately aware of eyes surrounding him, and looked one way than the other to determine their direction, this was a small neighborhood so he assumed they were all curious as to who exactly he was. He'd be going to school with any kids here, that didn't mean he had much of a need to meet them all at once however. Walking between his mom's vehicle and the moving van he started around to the back of it to unhinge the latch and lift the door. Someone started toward him from across the street, looking back he noticed it was two boys, around his age most likely.

One was just a little shorter than himself, he guessed with teal hair that looked short and thin, sticking up in three places near the back. He wore a rather loud polo and a pair of tighter blue jeans, the look in his eye and the way his hands were shoved in his pockets, immediately set up a warning flag of some kind. _Devious little character…_he concluded mentally, frowning just slightly. The second boy was taller, his body was more built, you could see that under his clothing, a green hoodie over a red tee, a pair of long athletic shorts came to just below his knees, he wore a red baseball cap, a few strands of fiery red hair seen through the gap where the adjustable strap was. He walked with confidence and a certain power behind his gait that had Seto wanting to take a step back, but he held his ground. _Athletic, confident… _he observed, making mental notes about certain things in their subconscious behavior. Watching them approach him in such a casual way, he tried to make himself relax, they were his neighbors, technically; people he'd attend school with also.

_{-}_

Kevin had been brought to attention of their new occupants when the light off the SUV's windows had reflected in his house, dancing across the wall. He knew Rolf's house was there, and there was no mistaking the position of that glare, dropping the controller on the couch he'd jumped to his feet. Hope had begun rising in his chest, thinking maybe his old friend had moved back closer, when he'd yanked the door open, hit in the face by the gentle heat from outside, his heart dropped. It wasn't Rolf, actually, he didn't know who it was, it had encouraged him to step outside all the same, staying under the porch awning, in the shade. Off to the side he heard a screen door slamming, but couldn't be bothered to give it his attention. He was too shocked at the moment, someone new was moving in, and not just to any house but the one previously owned by his best friend. Well, his second best friend, Nazz was still his first. He watched a woman step out of the vehicle, she looked well dressed, maybe too well dressed for their cul-de-sac. And then when the rumbling of the moving van drove by, turned and pulled up next to it, the man who came out was just as nicely dressed. He raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, just under the bill of his back turned hat.

He had been expecting a kid perhaps, it was kind of an unspoken logic, everyone in their neighborhood had children. But when no one else emerged from either vehicles he'd started to turn, only getting half way into the motion when the passenger's door on the SUV opened. Out stepped a young teen, a skater boy type, in kevin's mind. With blue hair, he looked a little scared, he could understand that, new neighborhood and all. _Bet the kid's going to be looking for a friend._ He thought to himself, well at the very least he could go introduce himself. If the boy really was a skater it might give him another athletic outlet, beside the occasional baseball in the street. If he wasn't a skater, then maybe they'd have something else in common, anything to keep the poor kid from getting tangled up with the Eds, well actually just one Ed in particular. Stepping away from his house and past his driveway he stood on the sidewalk and shot a glare over when the very one on his mind, stood just feet from him. His look alone sent the message of 'back off' with enough ice to chill even the most brutish of the Jocks on his football team.

Eddy responded with a smirk, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets, the unspoken flip off seen in his eyes alone. He'd been outside when the SUV had pulled up, originally it had been to get his mail. The screen door had slammed shut and he'd let himself just stand there, watching the family emerge. They looked rich, and when he saw they had a kid about his age, the dollar signs went off in his head. If he could make friends with this guy, then he'd be set, he'd just borrow a bunch of money he had no intention of returning, and rope the guy into his little group of friends so he wouldn't remember the loan. It was a perfect idea, a scam that might actually work. When he got to the edge of the sidewalk though, he'd been met with the ice cold stare of a red headed jock.

They started across the street at the same pace, but at some point Kevin had decided this was a good chance to challenge the shortest Ed, picking up his pace. It got to the point that he was powerwalking to keep ahead of the boy, he just reached the other side of the sidewalk by the time Eddy caught up.

"Back off shovel-chin. I'm not going to let you make the first move." He growled, his eyes locking with Kevin's. All through middle school and childhood, the red head had either interfered with his scams or bullied him, well not this time he wouldn't. They were going into their sophomore year in high school and Eddy would be damned before he'd let Kevin beat him to another punch.

"Why? So you can get your greasy, money-grubbing hands on him? Rope another one into your stupid scams?" The look on the shorter male's face said Kevin had hit the nail on the head, and he smirked in spite of himself. Though Eddy did not falter in his reply, his voice was a higher octave than before.

"Well, it's better than you shoving all that sporty shit down his throat." He hissed back, neither boy noticed the one they'd originally come to talk to, or the one coming up beside them.

_{-}_

Seto had been about to greet the red head, as he'd gotten there first, when the short male beat him to it. What ensued after seemed to be a rather heated match of childish insults and posturing, he stepped back, his parents hadn't come out of the house yet, probably deciding where to put everything before it was brought in. He didn't want to get in between the two teenagers and their little tiff he was afraid what the consequences might be if he did. Conflict was never something he was good at handling, he was so distracted by the spectacle unfolding in front of him, he wasn't aware of the boy that came up beside him. Only just barely catching sight of him through his peripherals he jumped, head turning to look at him.

Double D stood there, with his arms over his slim chest, a scowl on his face, his beanie was pulled down further on his head, having wanted to keep it on while he'd ran through his house. When He'd rounded the fence that separated their new neighbor and himself he had heard the shouting before it got so heated. Now he leaned back, with a look of annoyance in his blue eyes.

Seto gave him another look over, black skinny jeans, that he didn't look too comfortable in, and a loose red shirt, casual. A pair of sandals on his feet, dressed for the weather anyway. His attention went back to the other two males glaring at one another, passing heated insults still. _…He seems to be the only sane one I've met so far._ He turned his gaze back to the boy, about to say something when it appeared he'd had enough.

"That is quite sufficient you two, please desist and decease. Go back to your homes and return when you've managed to cool your heads." He had stepped up to both boys and wedged himself in between them with practiced ease, his hand in front of Kevin but not touching, the other on Eddy's shoulder. Both boys seemed to diffuse from the interruption, looking at one another once more and then to Edd, finally their gazes went to the boy they'd originally came over to meet. Sheepish blushes rose to both their cheeks and they looked away, it was the red head that left first, followed shortly by Eddy. Neither looked in each other's direction, feeling Double d's eyes boring into their backs, when they were inside their houses was when the beanie wearing boy finally turned around. "I am very sorry for that, please, accept my apology on behalf of them."

Seto had watched each moment, flowing fluidly from one to the other, his gaze continually dropping back to the boy that had broken up the argument. Had handled the situation so well, he was only just a little in awe. Aware that he was being spoken to, he took note of the formal tone of voice, even so it was a gentle kind of sound. A smile tugged the corner of his mouth up, and he found himself taking a step forward, bowing just slightly. "Takahashi, Seto. It's nice to meet you and, I accept your apology for them." He stood back up, seeing the other male looking slightly startled.

Edd hadn't quite expected the bow, sure the boy looked to be of Asian descent when he'd finally come up to him. But that didn't necessarily mean that he would follow any certain customs. He was surprised, but pleasantly so, they'd needed something different once Rolf had left. "Eddward, but uh, just call me Edd." He shrugged, feeling some nervousness creep up into him now, he had forgotten he wasn't good with new people. A shout from inside the house had both teens looking toward the front doorway, the resident genius took this as a good opportunity and smiled. "I'll let you go, I have a few chores to finish up in my house and I'm not one to dilly dally around." He smiled happily, stepping back and turning, moving to head back to his house, leaving Seto to watch him go.

"Edd-san…" He muttered to himself, beginning to walk up to the front door of his new house, stopping he looked around, even after the small conflict from before, he felt a bit better about living here. Maybe he could actually grow to like it, he knew who he wanted his first friend to be at any rate. Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled and stepped past the threshold and into the interior of what was would become his new home.


End file.
